


All Out of Salt

by holdmyqueer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fic inspired by a song, SuperCorp, canon adjacent, kara's clueless but alex isn't, post riff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmyqueer/pseuds/holdmyqueer
Summary: Every time I heard Ava Max's "Salt", I couldn't stop imagining Lena dancing to it in front of Kara... so here's a short fic where that song keeps haunting Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 50





	All Out of Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, oh, I got breaking news  
> And it's not about you, oh, oh  
> Oh, oh, I've been breaking hearts too  
> And I learned it all from you, oh, oh  
> I got my thigh highs on feel like Wonder Woman  
> That's when you want all in, but I'm not your woman  
> When my lipstick pops and I feel like Monroe  
> That's when you want me most, oh, oh  
> I'm all out of salt  
> I'm not gonna cry  
> Won't give you what you want  
> 'Cause I look way too good tonight  
> I'm all out of salt  
> Tears are running dry  
> Won't give you what you want  
> 'Cause I look way too good tonight

Kara shoved open Noonan’s glass door, barely remembering to keep her super speed in check while she raced to be only—she glanced at her wrist watch—6 minutes late to her coffee date with Nia. Nia was waiting patiently in the back of the line and smiled when she saw her friend.

“Sorry I’m late!”

Instead of replying, Nia reached up to grab a leaf out of Kara’s messy bun. She smiled as she showed it to Kara with a raised eyebrow. “No problem.”

“I may have had a bit of a crash landing.”

Nia looked concerned. “If you needed help, why didn’t you call me?”

“Oh, no, I was just… trying to clear my head and lost track of time…”

Nia gave her a sympathetic look. Kara didn’t need to explain what she had been trying to clear her head of. Kara had spent the last month trying to make amends with her best friend (ex best friend?) after lying to her for three years. She knew she had messed up. But couldn’t Lena see why she had done it? She was too afraid of losing her. And that’s exactly what had happened.  
Sometimes she just wanted to be alone, you know? And there was no where more alone than high in the clouds, where the roar of the city was muffled by distance, the mist from the clouds moistened her suit, and the air was cold enough that she actually felt it. She also loved being that much closer to the healing solar rays. Sometimes she would fly back and forth above the city. Sometimes she would just float in a peaceful patch, away from the airplanes, away from her responsibilities. No matter where she was, she could never be actually alone. Not when she could hear the world constantly in action around her. But this at least gave her some space.

Interrupting her thoughts, Kara had the distinct tingling feeling of being watched. She turned her head to the side to see Lena looking directly at her. No wonder her attention had transferred- her friend was throwing daggers at her with her eyes. Kara was relieved that she was invulnerable. And the one with heat vision.

Kara rose her eyebrows and tried to look as apologetic as possible but it did nothing to quell the radiation of anger from her friend. She sighed, silently pleading that Lena would finally accept her apology. She wished that she knew what was going on in Lena’s mind. How much longer she would have to pay pentene for her actions.

Lena scoffed as her eye daggers changed targets- from Kara to the over head speaker. 

_-Oh, oh I got breaking news and it’s not about you, oh oh-_

Lena smirked a little maliciously, sheathed her dagger eyes, put on an expressionless mask, and got up.

_-Oh, oh I’ve been breaking hearts, too…-_

Lena started walking towards the door-

_-And I’ve learned it all from you, oh oh…-_

-and roughly shoved Kara out of the way on her way out, never breaking her blank expression.

Kara turned back to Nia, who’s face looked a little scared.

“Yikes, Kara. I would ask how that’s going. But, ah, I think I know.”

\----

Kara huffed as Alex dragged her into another nameless bar, doing her best to cheer up her sad sister. “I told you, Alex. I am fine.”

Alex glanced back a doubtful face. “Yeah, the last time you were fine you ate an entire ice cream store out of ice cream.”

Kara crossed her arms. “I did not.”

“You did. They had to close for a week while they waited to restock their freezers.”

“Well I’m actually fine this time.” 

Alex pursed her lips but didn’t respond.

“Really! I know I messed up with Lena, but we’ll get through it.”

“Kara. She trapped you in your own fortress.”

Kara pulled her lips together.

“She stole your aunt’s mind controlling device.”

Kara tilted her head to the side.

“She almost shot you with kryptonite!”

Kara broke into a smile and lifted a finger in triumph. “Ah HA! Almost! But she didn’t.”

“Kara…”

“She’s still a good person, Alex! And she is… was… hopefully will be soon again… my best friend.”

Alex muttered to herself something about “friends”. Even with super hearing, Kara wasn’t exactly sure what her sister was implying.

No amount of alien alcohol or pool with her sister could keep Kara’s mind off Lena. Especially when she glanced up to see a very familiar raven-haired woman saunter to the dance floor. 

Alex, noticing that her sister’s eyes were suddenly gazing past her, turned to see what it was that grabbed the blue eyes’ attention. “How long as she been here?”

Kara, continuing to stare at Lena, shrugged. Lena was wearing heeled boots that laced past her knees, a very well fitted black dress, hair straight and down. And she was staring right back at Kara. Kara, used to tuning out ambient noise, didn’t even notice the song that was on in background until Lena started mouthing the words to back to her.

“Kara. Stop staring.”

Kara’s frown deepened. “I feel like she’s trying to get my attention.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “She’s probably just here to blow off some steam.”

As Lena mouthed, “I got my thigh highs on”, her hand ran up her boots. Lena’s gazed darkened. “Feel like wonder woman.” She emphasized the last two words as she rolled her hips in Kara’s direction.

Alex turned back to Kara. “Well, yeah, that seems a little more pointed.”

“What’s she playing at?! Pssh. Wonder woman.” Kara rolled her eyes. 

Alex held her tongue.

“Everybody knows that Supergirl is 100x better than that Amazon.”

Alex gave her sister a side eye glance. “I don’t know. Themyscira sounds pretty wonderful.”

Both sisters turned back to the dancing Luthor.

Kara whispered to her sister. “Do you think she’s trying to tell me something?”

Alex let out a breath. “It sounds like she’s all out of salt. And she’s not going to give you want you want.”

Kara was even more lost and frustrated. “What does she think I want?!” she whispered exasperatedly.

Alex closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side. She put her arm around her sister. “Come on. Let’s go somewhere else.”

\--

“Kara don’t you think it’s time to call it quits?” Alex asked over her ear piece.

“I’m just going to do one more lap of the city, then I’ll head home.” 

Kara only heard silence.

“I promise.”

Alex sighed. “Okay. But I’m going home to see Kelly.”

Kara switched off the ear piece and took a leisurely glide, slowly spiraling around the edges of the city. She knew Alex was excited to make it home. She had someone waiting for her there. And, okay, it was late. She had already put out an apartment fire, saved a cat from a tree, stopped three muggings, helped an elderly gentleman carry his groceries from his car. But, come on, there must be more she could do. She had all of these super powers for a reason, right? What else was she going to do? Go home and stare at the picture of her previous best friend on her fridge? 

No.

No. She had done that for too many nights. Helping out National City was a much better choice.

She slowed to a crawl in the same place she did every night and listened intently for the reliable heartbeat that let her know Lena was okay. When she focused in on it, she realized Lena was listening to music.

She glided down and floated quietly outside Lena’s balcony window. 

_“I’m all out of salt, I’m not gonna cry…”_

Rao. That stupid song. 

What was it with Lena and that song?! 

It was definitely haunting her. 

It was unclear if Lena was actually listening to the music as she swirled a dark liquor in a low ball glass, ice tinkling the sides. 

Well, just like the song, she wasn’t crying. But she looked exhausted. Beat down. Tired.

She looked just how Kara felt.

In another life, Kara would have knocked on the window. Asked to come in. Gone to a bakery in a different time zone to get something to cheer her up. Danced around the apartment with her. Snuggled on the couch watching movies. Held her hand while she tried to hold back the tears. But that wasn’t how things were now. 

Lena wasn’t crying but that didn’t stop Kara. She stubbornly wiped a tear from her face as she shot back up into her flight path. There had to be something that needed to be punched right now.

\--

Kara was reading over her Catco article for the fourteenth time when she heard the faint beeping that could only mean one thing. She immediately pushed away from her computer and walked as inconspicuously as possible to her favorite bathroom stall with a window. With a whirlwind whoosh she was suited up and out of the small window, flying with superspeed to the beeping emergency watch.

She was not prepared for what she saw when she arrived.

Lena was tied to a chair, head bowed, black hair draped in front of her face. Kara raced over and ripped apart Lena’s bounds with care, doing her best to keep the ropes from hitting her irritated, red wrists.

“Lena! Are you okay?!” Kara asked breathlessly.

“Lex….” 

Kara pushed Lena’s hair back behind her ears. “Shhh, shhh. It’s okay. As long as you’re okay.”

Lena could barely meet Kara’s green eyes glistening with concern. 

Kara quickly scanned Lena’s body for broken bones; was relieved to find no serious injuries.

Lena took a breath and bit her lip. “I can’t believe you came.”

Kara shook her head in disbelief. “Of course I came!” She put her hands on Lena’s shoulders. “There is nothing that could keep me away.”

Without warning, Lena collapsed into Kara’s chest. Kara gingerly wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, unable to suppress the overwhelming temptation to smell Lena’s hair. She took a small inhale as Lena began to tremble in her arms. “It’s okay, it’s okay…” Kara heard herself repeat, while she rubbed her thumbs on the back of Lena’s suit jacket. It didn’t seem like enough but she wasn’t sure what else to say.

“I can’t believe…” Lena sobbed, muffled by Kara’s super suit. “After everything…” Lena’s breath hitched. “I’m still… I’m still furious…” Lena’s hand gripped tighter onto Kara.

“I know.” Kara unwrapped Lena and tucked the stray black hair behind her ears so she could see into Lena’s face. “I’m so, so sorry,” Kara said as she looked into Lena’s eyes.

Lena let out a breath as she continued to stare into Kara’s eyes. Silent tears reluctantly started to fall, but Kara was too focused on the bruising on Lena’s face to notice the stream of tears. 

“Oh my god, Lena” Kara breathed out, thumb caressing Lena’s purpling cheek bone. Like magnets, their faces drew closer together, Kara unable to escape the pull after weeks of being so far apart. Kara was still lost in Lena’s eyes when their lips met, and was startled out of her reverie by the salty twinge on Lena’s lips. 

Kara jumped back in shock. “I….”

Lena raised her eyebrows. “Don’t think this means I forgive you.”

Kara was having word finding difficulties. “I…” she continued to stammer.

“I’m glad you finally came to your senses, though.” Lena leaned over and gave the stunned superhero another quick kiss. “Come on, we’ve got to find Lex.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr holdmyqueers


End file.
